Inu and The Dark Tournament
by XxTaishoNanamixX
Summary: InuYYH KagKur. Inuyasha betrayed Kagome. She leaves with shippo to start a new life. what happens when she meets the Spirit Detectives. better summary inside. Chapter 8 up! i UPDATED!
1. Betrayal

TT: hey this is my first INUYASHA with YUYU HAKUSHO x-over. {Smiles} I really hope you like it. If there are some flaws, please tell me in the reviews and I'll be happy to correct them. Also the pairings in this fic are KagomeKurama (fan girls: cheers for couple but mostly Kurama) hey who wouldn't. Read the summary.

Summary: InuYYH x-over. The Skikon Jewel is completed and everyone had made this wish. Kagome is mysteriously turned into a demon/miko; A kitsune demon miko for that fact. What happens when Kagome goes back to her time and with Shippo because of Inuyasha's betrayal of choosing kikyo and not living up to staying with her for eternity? What will also happen when she runs into the spirit detectives? How does she know Toguro, Genkai and Yusuke? Read to find out more.

**Chapter one:** How it all began.

**Spirit world**

Earlier that day Koenma had ask Botan to gather all the detectives in his office. Now, everyone was their waiting for the 'toddler' (as Yusuke calls him) to come to explain the case to them. Five minutes later, the 'toddler' came with a blue ogre following him with a stack of papers. (Does anyone know the ogre's name {sweat drop}?) Yusuke growled, "Yo toddler, it's about time you show up. I wasn't getting any younger you know. " I'M NOT A TODDLER," yelled Koenma as steam seems to be coming out his ears. Everyone had to hold their ears from the sudden outburst especially the ogre and two youkais.

Koenma sat down in his seat and called the ogre over to him. The ogre quickly ran over to the angry boy and handed him the papers which Koenma placed on his desk. " Now, I called you guys here today for a mission concerning the upcoming Dark Tournament which I believe each of you heard about?" asked Koenma to the spirit Detectives. He got a nod from each detective except Hiei who only snorted and replied with a simple 'Hn'.

Koenma took this as a chance to continue, "Well as it has come to my attention, we each need 6 members. " WHAT?!" screamed Yusuke and Kuwabara. " What are you deaf?" asked Koenma. "Koenma sir?" asked Botan. "Yes Botan?" asked an annoyed Koenma. "Wasn't it before 5 members per team, and already we only have 4." Botan stated as a matter-of-fact. Koenma put his hand under his cheek as in thought and replied, "yes but it has changed. I don't know if what to do about this predicament" Kurama said, "maybe there's someway to get someone as the 5th and 6th member." Koenma nodded; "yes we'll begin the search as soon as possible" The group nodded and left the room for Koenma was deep in thought.

**Kagome's home **

Kagome was lying on her bed with a tear stained face. Next to her was shippo and he was sleeping peacefully with a few whimpers every so often. Not long ago, Kagome was crying and not long ago had escaped with Shippo from the Era where Inuyasha and the others lived. 'How could he? He had my trust, my hope and my love and he used it to his advantage. I should've never done that in the first place. It only brings me pain.' thought Kagome as she placed her arm under her chin. 'All because of her'

_Flashback_

Kagome was sitting under a tree with Inuyasha when the question that was bothering her decided to surface "Inuyasha what's your wish going be when the times comes?" Inuyasha looked at her and simply said, "Feh" "please Inuyasha tell me," pleaded Kagome. Inuyasha said with two shades of red on his face, "Fine, it's so that we can be together forever." Kagome blushed "really Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded, "yes kagome." Kagome smiled and rest her head on his shoulder and whispered, "forever" and with that said she fell into a short nap.

One hour later it was time to make the wish. "Child is ye ready?",asked Keade as everyone positioned themselves in a circle. Kagome nodded "I am." With that she closed her eyes and said, "Shikon Jewel also soon as Jewel of four souls I have a wish and that wish is for each of my friends to receive their greatest and fondest desire."

A bluish pink emitted after the words was said. It traveled around the area and suddenly disappears. When everyone opened their eyes it was that of sango's scream. "Sango what's wrong?!" Kagome asked of fear that something wrong had happen. "Sango?" miroku asked. "Kohaku" sango whispered. "Huh?" the group was confused until they saw a little boy with black hair sleeping on the ground breathing evenly. Slowly the boy now known as Kohaku opened his eyes to reveal the same shade of brown as sango. He looked up and gasped of shock "sister." sango nodded "yes brother" "SISTER" Kohaku screamed as he leapt into his sister's arms. Both had tears streaming down their faces. "It worked" miroku said as he shifted his head from the re-united sister and brother to his hand where the wind tunnel was. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She then looked around and finally to shippo.

"Shippo I don't see your parents" Kagome said. Shippo then move his foot around in a circle while having his hands behind his back, "well you see Kagome...um...I wish for you to be my mother and that you can carry me back to your time. My mom and dad before they died wanted to be in peace and I want to give that to them." Kagome smiled "shippo that was a very good wish. Of course I'll be your mother." "Really," shippo asked with hopeful eyes. Kagome nodded. "I mean it" shippo jumped in his now mother's arms. "Thank you okaa-san" "your welcome shippo" Kagome replied. "Let's tell Inuyasha" "um Kagome I don't think you want to do that." "Why not?" "Because I saw him went to the bushes with Kikyo." Right then everything fell for Kagome. " I'm sorry okaa-san I didn't want you to cry.

"It's alright shippo you didn't know." Kagome reasoned with surprisingly no tears located on her face. Kagome placed shippo down and picked up her bag. "We should really be going shippo." "Yes mama, but what about sango and miroku?" shippo asked as he resumed his spot on his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure they will understand shippo." She said to her now son. Shippo nodded. "Okay let's go." With one last look there kagome ran off in an attempt to never return to the place that was once known as home.

_End Flash back _

'But why don't I feel as much pain as I thought I would. Maybe Inuyasha and I weren't meant to be." Thought Kagome as sleep over came our miko.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yay!!!! My first crossover fic I am sooooo happy. Let's celebrate {grabs out a bottle of strong sake but suddenly got taken away.} {Sulks} parents sure know how to ruin our fun. {Suddenly gets happier} please review and I really hope you enjoyed the fic. Ja Ne.

TT


	2. Author's Note Not A CHAP

Author's Note

TT: I'm so sorry you guys. Things have been ruff lately. You know with all the school reports and everything. Can't these teachers give me a break. Then there's some other crisis including private matters. Most unfortunately, there's a serious WRITER'S BLOCK happening up in here points to head and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I am truly sorry for all this and hope for me to get out this. I promise that A.S.A.P I'll get a chapter to you guys and it will have all responses and stuff. Again I'm sorry.

Ja Ne,

TT


	3. The dream

TT: I'm back, at least for a little while. My writer's block has gone away for a bit but I don't know for how long, but don't worry. I used this time to hurry post this chapter. Also, it was because you guys reviewed that my writer's block has died down for a bit. Thanks to you!!!! Salutes

****

**ShuichiShindou07:** (O.O) yeah, well. Uhhhh...

****

**Aura Black Chan:** smiles thanks for giving the name and reviewing. I'll be sure to keep george in mind.

****

**Raye the great:** Thanks. Glad you like it.

****

**PixieDust291:** I have to agree with you on loving Kag/Kur

pairings. Sighs wish there was more.

****

**SunStar Kitsune:** yep. Kagome is the 5th member but the 6th

will remain a secret until later.

****

**K005:** jumps up and down thanks for the sake.

****

**Anonymous: **Thanks. I was trying not to mess up.

****

**Dragonsdaughter1:** Thanks for the review.

****

**Anonymous:** are you and the last anonymous related? Sweat

drop ahh, but thanks.

****

**Rose's petal:** I hope you were able to fix your problem with

the login.

****

**INU-IS-SO-CUTE:** great name and I'll have to agree. Sorry,

for the last update mayor Writer's Block.

****

**Caladriel:** Really!!! Thanks a lot!!!

****

**Sacaku:** you don't have to wait any longer.

****

**Kuramaluvr:** wow, great idea. I'm not sure about the

reincarnation thing but don't worry I will try one or two.

****

**Korokochan16:** glad you love it.

****

**Inu-babe666:** don't worry. I'm updating now.

****

**Foxfire02: **yeah, it does but in a different way. You'll see

what I mean.

****

**SunStar Kitsune:** smiles thanks for understanding.

TT: here's the disclaimer. Who wants to do it? Looks to see no one there and pouts

Sighs I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho.

TT: well, that's it and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter like the last.

11111111111111111111111111111111

**Chapter Two**

11111111111111111111111111111111

_Kagome's Dream_

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was in a beautiful place. There were beautiful trees and flowers everyone. The flowers were many colors but she somehow felt energies from each of them. Kagome slowly walked over to get a closer look. When she finally got close enough, she saw flowers of colors she never saw before. There was purple, red, red with silver, white, white with silver, baby blue, dark blue which reminded her of the ocean, brown with green, pinkish blue, and black roses.

She wanted to pick one on instinct but there was one that caught her the most. It was a rose that contain each color. The colors were swirled mostly on a white and silver rose with a black stem yet there were no thorns and this puzzled her. To her, it seemed as if the flower was calling her, pulling her towards it.

Kagome picked the flower and automatically smelled it. It reminds her lot of her own smell. _Sakura blossoms, Roses and Rain_. She smiled and placed the rose in her hair. A pair of footsteps brought Kagome out of her little world. She quickly turned around and got in a defensive stance wondering how she even knows how to do that. Two figures emerged out of no where and she recognized one.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted as she latched on to her mother and give her a hug. Her mother smiled. "Hello to you too, kagome, but we have matters to discussed about our family." Kagome was confused. "Like what mom? Is Souta or Grandpa alright? What about the shrine?" Mira (I'm going to call her this because I seriously don't know her name) smiled at her daughter's concern and curiosity and said, "No, Kagome everything is alright. I think our guest shall explain this first before me." Kagome was confused again. "Guest?"

"Yes, our guest," Mira replied as she turned back around and said, "you may come out now." As soon as she said that another figured step out. "Hello kagome," said the figure as she stepped out to reveal herself. Kagome took in her appearance. The figure was tall and very beautiful. She had long hair that fall past her butt, piercing violet eyes with purple eye-liner and was wearing an armor suit that definitely spoke of her not being from this time. "Midoriko!" Kagome said in awe as she looked at the strong legendary miko.

Midoriko chuckled, "it seems you haven't forgotten me. Like your mother said Kagome we've came to speak to you about your family history, but before we begin can you tell me everything you know about yourself." Kagome nodded, "okay. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a miko who was pulled down a well 500 years in time and," she paused, "I'm Kikyo's reincarnation." Mira and Midoriko both frowned. Midoriko spoke first, "Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation but mine. Yes, you may ask why you look like her." Kagome closed her mouth. "It is because the Shikon Jewel made you to look like her so it may reside in you peacefully without being-how you say- homesick."

"Now kagome as you know you've been here in this garden and I would like to know what flower you chose." Mira asked. Kagome pulled out the flower from her head and showed them. They smiled. Mira sat down as motioned for the other two to follow. "I guess it is my turn to explain. Kagome, our family is set down from a royal line of demons I, myself being one." Kagome eyes widened. "What?!" Mira chuckled, "yes, dear we are demons. Silver kitsunes to be exact." "okay. I'm down with that part, but what down this have to do with the flower?" Kagome asked yet again confused.

"The flower shows of your power. Red is for fire. Dark blue is for water. You get the picture." Mira explained. "There are fire silver kitsunes?" kagome asked confused. "normally, no, but as I said before we came from a royal line of kitsunes meaning we have different powers than normal silver kitsunes yet at the same time stronger." Mira said.

Midoriko took this time to continue, "Kagome, your family rules the Northern Lands and has been friends with all the lands but most especially the Western Lands as you are with Lord Sesshomaru am I correct?" Kagome nodded, "yes, we have completed the brother/sister bond not long ago. Sesshomaru promised to train me in this time when he found out that I had left." Midoriko smiled, "that's good so that put one thing down to do." "What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled. "Kagome, you are going to be train by another person. I'm sure you know her. Her name is Genkai."

Kagome smiled. "All right, Grandma is gonna train me." "Yes, she is going to teach you but also for the upcoming tournament your brother Yusuke is joining in. I'm sure Koenma is going to need another player on his team." (Yes, kagome does know Koenma because Yusuke told her) Mira said. Kagome happily nodded. Midoriko said, "now for another thing. You already know what your powers are but if you don't I'll remind you. Red is for fire. Baby Blue is for ice. Dark blue is water. Purple is telepathic which means you can read minds lift things by thinking it make barriers and so forth. White is for wind. The other colors which are combined are: white with silver stands for your kind and purity, brown with green stands for the ability to control nature including most obviously the plants, red with silver stands for the ability to do many things which include healing demons and allowing you to purify anything within how much of a radius you choose stopping up to 100 mile radius without going into a miko rage, black stands for the ability to call upon any of your power and allows you to combine them, and pinkish blue stands for the color spirit energy you have and allows you to call upon any of your weapons."

"Weapons? I only have a bow and arrow." Kagome said. "No, you don't starting right now." Mira said as she and Midoriko took out two large boxes out of no where. Kagome opened the first one given to her by her mom and gasped. Inside were twin swords. The swords both had a black hilt and on the hilts a silver fox was both engraved on it and it had a symbol. The symbol was a blue crescent moon with a star in the middle of it and it had a circle that resembles which kagome guess was the Shikon Jewel. The sheath also had a silver fox on it. When she unsheathed the swords, she found a very sharp blade there that was very sharp to be legal. Kagome was amazed and happy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Now, it is almost time for you to wake up so we are going to remove the concealment spell so you may see your real form. Close your eyes" After their chant, there was a bright light. "Open your eyes, kagome"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

TT: oh, my gosh I finished this chapter. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more my writer's block will stay down. Oh, and please tell me what you think.

Ja Ne,

TT.


	4. Friend back again

TT: hey guys. What's up? Thanks for the reviews. It was very enjoyable to find out

how much people like my fic. Good news, my writer's block is decreasing day by day.

It's like my mind is swarming with ideas for this story and two other fics that came

to mind yesterday. Though one of them isn't a cross-over, it might turn out to be a

SessKag. I also have a surprise for you guys. It going to happen in this chapter in

which a surprise guest is going to be here and is going to be paired up with someone

in this fic. Anyway, here are the summaries for the other fics.

**Island Love**- (_Inuyasha fic_) Upon depression from leaving her friends back in the

Feudal Era, Kagome's mom decides to send her daughter on a

cruise. When upon the ship, Kagome meets someone from her past

namely the Tai-youkai himself Sesshomaru who was on a vacation.

The two meet though not friendly and decide to avoid each other

then a storm strikes, stranding them on a island alone. Can they

work together to survive and maybe fall in love or will Kagome die

of poison and/or Sesshomaru of purification?

****

**Back again**- (_Inuyasha-yyh crossover_) It's the sequel to Inu and the Dark

Tournament (yes this story)

TT: sorry but I'm not given the summary so soon maybe later in the story. Speaking of

which, I would like to thank you guys personally for the reviews.

**Kura-kun's-lovr:** Thanks! Love the name by the way. It's really nice to meet

someone who understands what I'm going through.

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:** Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Dante Gemini:** Thanks for the encouragement! By the way your story rox.

Wanderers from the Well is really awesome. I read it from my

friend's computer when I was over by her house though her review

sign window wasn't working so I decided to review here.

**Shelby Choate:** Really! Thanks a lot! I never knew I had a great fan. Wow thanks!

**Foxstar2k2: **/smiles/ yep, it's very terrible to experience.

**Foxstar2k2:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Inuyuyu-16:** Thanks for the wish and reviewing.

**TheLighintheDarkness:** you'll see what she looks like now in this chapter. Thanks

for reviewing.

**Sarah:** hey, thanks a lot.

**Bee bee:** Thanks! It has always been my dream flower.

**Miroku-lover22:** Thank you!

**Duel, Battle, and War:** I totally agree with you(…um…three or are you one. /shrugs

and smile/ doesn't matter) about the part that Kurama is NOT

gay though I wonder why the others think that.

**Rubychik09:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Sunstar Kitsune:** I know it's evil. Thanks for your time.

**Leanne0716:** it's what you think but can you please let the others enjoy the story?

**Kagome-and-Inuyasha-forev:** Thank you very much. I like yours also.

**Lonelylulaby:** you don't have to wait any longer.

**Sacaku:** glad you enjoy it.

**Inu-babe666:** thanks a lot

**Nunofyorbiz:** its okay I found out her real name while watching the episode where

Kagome was helping Kouga. To think her name was actually

Kun- Loon. Hm...Kun-Loon Higurashi though I'm still going to call her

Mira in this story. /smiles/ thanks for the help though.

**Shera of the Flame:** Thanks for enjoying it so much and for reviewing. It was a big

help.

**Dark Inu Fan:** /smiles/ don't worry. We'll see what's to happen.

**Caladriel: **I know I rushed it a bit though I'm going to try to make up for it.

**Duzzie:** glad you enjoyed it.

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **_

When Kagome had opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the worried face of Shippo who also had a bit of fear radiating off him as he stared at her. "What have you done to my momma" he said as he tried to put on his most brave face. Kagome was in shock. Did she really look that different that her son couldn't even recognize her? "Shippo, it's me." She said as she tried to get over the shock state she was in. "mama?" Shippo asked as he sniffed the air for more proof.

"MAMA" he shouted as he launched himself at her. "Mama, I was so scared. I went in the kitchen to look for some chocolate but couldn't find any so I came back to see if you awake but then I saw this Kitsune lady in the bed-" he stopped talking when realization dawn on him and he start jumping up and down in excitement. "Mama, you're a Kitsune and beautiful!!!"

Kagome realized that so caught up in watching Shippo excited that she even did see what she looked like! She stood up and walked to her full length mirror to see. When she did she almost fainted. That person rather demon was not her. The lady she was looking at was gorgeous no _drop dead_ gorgeous.

Kagome had long silver hair with small whitish tips. She had extremely beautiful blue eyes that resemble the clear ocean and atop her forehead was a blue crescent and at the fullest part was a silver star and at the place where the two tips meet was a small replica of the Shikon Jewel. When she looked up, she saw two silvery white fox ears. On her cheeks lay two red stripes and when she looked down she found that her body that filled out in all the right places and had developed some curves.

Kagome then felt something move behind her and turned her head slightly and almost squeal in delight when she saw a silvery white fox tail twitching behind her. She turned around and found her twins swords lying neatly on her bed and thought back to wonder where the other box was until she turned around to see it and Shippo in the corner. "mama, what's in this?" he asked pointing to the box. " I don't know. I didn't opened it yet when I was sleeping." She replied as she walked over to him and the box. "huh? Are you okay mama?" he asked in confusion.

Kagome explained to him what happened and Shippo was in awe then he looked to the ground shyly. Kagome blinked, "Are _you_ okay Shippo?" "Um... Can you officially adopt me as your own?" he asked in outmost hope as he raised his head to meet her gaze. "of course I will Shippo." Kagome replied as she hugged him. Shippo cheerfully hugged back.

Kagome then felt the well's energy stir and quickly with Shippo in tow raced there. She took up a fighting stance (again of which she didn't know she could do) and waited for any demon movement. She then heard sobbing and became confused as she walked closer to the rim of the well after telling Shippo to stay put. She peered down and there was only one word she could whisper at the time.

"Sango."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

TT: well, what you think. Yes, I know you wasn't expecting that were you. Yep, Sango is

going to be in my fic. She and Kagome rank as my firstly favorite anime girls. Of

course she is going to be paired up with someone and guess who that ruby eyed

bishie is. That's right…Hiei! This chapter is the longest I've written and I'll try to

make the next just as long. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Ja Ne!


	5. Miroku how COULD YOU!

TT: bangs her head against the wall stupid…stupid…stupid…gave a frustrated sighwhy…why…why…Sorry guys, every single time since I started chapter 2 I keep going in a fast pace in the story. I reread it to see how it sound and I almost barf. That's why I'm posting this story up so quickly to correct the last chapter I've written too quickly. I'm really _absolutely_ sorry for that and I hope you guys forgive me, but thanks you guys that still reviewed. It meant so much.

****

**Dark Inu Fan: **Thanks, for reviewing and putting up with my work.

****

**Inu-babe666:** I knew it was short and I'm sorry for that as well.

****

**Chibes:** Thanks, but do you know his last name?

****

**Chibes:** Yep, it does.

****

**Chibes:** you didn't! /Eyes widened dramatically/ don't worry, you'll see.

****

**Kagome-and-Inuyasha-forev:** I totally love SanHiei stories and think that there should be more.

****

**Rose Petal:** really, thank you though I didn't think my style was so good in the last chap.

****

**Confused:** I know I didn't say it because it will be revealed later in the story. That wasn't a mistake if you think it was.

TT: I knew that the yyh gang hasn't appeared in the last chapter, but they will now.

Disclaimer: (oops, I forgot to do it last time) I don't know own Inuyasha or yyh.

_**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

****

_**Chapter 4**_

__

_**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

_**Well house**_

"Sango?" Kagome repeated yet louder. It has been so long since she had seen her last. '_Well, it has only a few hours; but do you know how long that is in girl times_' she thought as she moved to get a better look at her sobbing friend. Sango looked up with fresh tear stains on her face. She moved over a bit to see better at the top of the rim and that was when Kagome had seen a black bundle and a large boomerang which she known to be sango's favorite weapon called haraikotsu yet she couldn't determine the bundle.

"Kagome?" Sango asked unsure afraid that she really didn't make it to her best friend's, who she also saw as a sister, time. She moved over to be close to haraikotsu just in case. Kagome noticing that she moved close to her weapon and had decided to speak now before she found herself sliced n two.

"It's me Sango, Kagome." She said as she jumped down in the well so Sango could see her better. She saw Sango still picked up her weapon and stood in her fighting stance. She wondered what was wrong till she remembered that she was still in her demon form. '_Uh…oh…_' she thought frantically as she tried to find a way out of her mess. That's when she decided to jump recalling how Inuyasha can jump so high. She jumped out of the well with Sango climbing steadily after her.

"Wait, Sango. It's me Kagome. You now futuristic girl who came to your time by accident and helped collect shards." She said as she dodged Sango's swings. '_I seriously need to learn how to fight and block._' Sango stopped and lowered haraikotsu a bit but still in position just in case she needs to use it again. "How do you know about that?" she inquired. "Where's Kagome, demon. If you really are her then I need proof." She stated as she lowered her weapon completely to give her some time to give the proof needed.

Kagome smiled as fished through her clothes to pull out the Shikon Jewel in all its glory, " remember you, me, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku-" she stopped when she saw Sango tensed and tears started falling down her eyes. "Sango?" Sango launched herself at Kagome and cried. Kagome carefully place a clawed hand on her back and soothingly rub her back in small circles.

'_Why didn't I noticed those before?_' she questioned herself as she stared at the illegally shape claws. She moved her tongue to her teeth for a second just to feel two sharp fangs. '_and those?_ _Hey wait a minute you are supposed to be cheering up Sango, baka._' "What happened, Sango?" she questioned as she came out of her stupor. "Miroku-he…he…-" "he didn't die, did he." Kagome interrupted. "No-no he-he-he left m-m-me for a girl in the village who agreed to bear his child even after he said he loved me, Kags. I loved him. I had hoped we could have a family together but he used me."

"Shh…it's okay maybe you too weren't supposed to be together. Maybe, it was just that you thought you and Miroku was to be together. Maybe…just…maybe, fate has something to do with it. That you are destined to be with someone else rather than Miroku like I feel Inuyasha-" she took a breath, "and I weren't meant to be as lovers but more as brother and sister. That maybe he is meant to be with Kikyo than me." She finished looking down though she didn't cry.

It was now sango who was trying to calm down Kagome rather the other way around. "It'll be better Kags." Sango said with a bit of determination in her voice as she place her hands on her shoulders. "I knew deep in my heart what you said earlier was true but the fact that he said he loved me then left me just _hurts_. Now my hearts says that everything will turn out great and we can move on." Kagome looked up, "promise."

Sango smiled assuring Kagome so much that she couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Koenma Office_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Koenma was stamping some document when his office doors opened, "what is it Botan? I don't need your lecture about not being paid. You're the grim reaper for kami's-" "I assure you we're not the grim reaper called Botan" a soft gentle voice stated. Koenma looked up and his eyes widened, "Lady Mira and Lady Midoriko. What are you doing here?" he asked as bowed low to the floor. If his father had found out that he didn't show respect when they had just arrive, he would have some serious butt whooping when he comes back from his meeting with the Makai King Sesshomaru.

Mira laughed, "Do not worry, Koenma. It is just that I heard you needed two more members for your team in order to enter the Dark Tournament." "yes, your highness I do." Koenma said with his face on the floor in his bowing position. Mira smile, "oh dear, you don't have to bow." Midoriko smiled, "we just came to discuss the matters for your team. Did you came up with anyone good enough for the job?" Koenma stood up and smiled sheepishly, "um…not yet Lady Midoriko."

Mira clapped her hands together, "this is great. We have the two perfect for the job." Koenma's eyes lit p with hope, "really? Oh great! All we now need to know is the two men's name and we can be on our way." Mira and Midoriko laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked not catching the joke. Midoriko talked, "The fighters are not men, Koenma. They're Lady Mira's daughters well one is soon to be depending on her decision whether or not to perform the bond." (let's just say they're physics. Shall we?)

Mira continued, "Their names are Kagome and Sango. They are good at fighting yet they never trained professionally." Midoriko took it from here, "do you agree for them to be on this team?" Koenma brought his jaw from the floor and nodded.

"Do you think you can keep this from the knowledge of my son for awhile? I think Kagome would want it to be a surprise." Koenma nodded happily though he was confused. "Who is your son if you don't mind me asking Lady Mira?" Mira smiled, "I believe you know him since he is one of your very own detectives. His name is Yusuke. I'm sure-…Koenma?"

Koenma had fainted.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

TT: I hope that was better.

Oh and I would want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS if you're reading and don't celebrate CHRISTMAS then HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja Ne!!


	6. Meeting Yuyu Gang

TT: I am so sorry everyone. I really hate myself for not updating in such a long while.

You see a virus had somehow found its way to my computer couple to be exact. My

Cousin had decided to be lazy and not fix the computer since it was her fault. Though

it was her fault, I can't help but feel guilty for not really trying to help. The computer

was off for a little more than five months and again truly I'm sorry. Even though it

was off, many people kept reviewing really encouraging me to update. I personally

want to thank you.

**Dark Inu Fan**: laughs that's really funny but I have to agree with you about Miroku.

That's a great suggestion. I'll take that into account.

**Chibes**: Of course not! I would never do that to anyone at all. I asked that question

because my friend is thinking of making a site and wanted the names of all the

characters.

**Duzzie**: thank you. That means so much to me! smiles

**Inuyuyu-16**: Thanks but now Christmas is gone. I really miss it especially the presents.

**Anime-luney**: thanks! Yeah Kurama is one of my fav as well.

**Rubychik09**: Thanks for reviewing.

**An-idiot-nicknamed-Kagome**: Glad you liked it.

**Inu-babe666**: I like it too.

**SilverStar-AquarianAngel**: Hey I like your name. don't worry you'll find out in this

chapter.

**SunStar kitsune**: I'm thinking of matching her with one of the YUYU HAKUSHO boys.

**Black Hands**: oh thank you so much.

**Chryblosom**: Thank you.

**Kagegrl**: Glad you enjoy the fic.

**Yokaigrl:** I love it when it's like that but Sango is getting match up with one of the guys

and the person that seems right for her is Hiei. It's either I match her with him

or she's with Kuwabara and I don't think the readers will like that. I like

Kuwabara but many people don't though I don't know why. He's got heart. I

can tell you that.

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**: I know but it seems cute, ne?

**Chinadoll27:** I not sure but it will be soon.

**Suma goddess of darkness**: Thank you. That means much to me.

**Taeniaea:** Thank you for reviewing!

**Sacaku:** Really! You like it. Thank you. I almost cried too when I wasn't able to update

in so long.

**PastelStar:** Thank you. I'll try my best.

**Kitsune-miko-Tenshi**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Shadow miko**: I'm sorry but it isn't going to be hie/kag but KurKag seeing as I really

don't think highly of SanKur and I'm pairing Sango with someone.

**Sir Read-a-lot:** No I didn't like I explained the computer wasn't working. That's the

reason why I haven't updated in so long

**kuroixkochou:** thank you.

**Kagomefan:** Thanks. I'm trying my best.

**Bloodangeloffire**: Glad you like it.

**Necha:** so am I.

**Sakura Blosom-Cilla-85**: Don't worry. I will.

**Me no tell**: Thank you so much:

**Person:** Don't worry. It isn't taken personal.

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai:** Thanks for reviewing. I was surprise as well when I read

over.

**Relish:** Didn't intend to be mean. Thanks so much that you decide to forgive me.

**Inus-gurl93**: Thanks a lot.

TT: On to the story

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho but I really wish I did.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Koenma's Office)

Mira looked at the fallen prince, "oh dear. Not again. I was afraid something like this would happen" Midoriko looked at her, "what's wrong Mira?" Mira sighed and sweat dropped, "Well you see Yusuke has this sort of reputation at school okay mostly everywhere he goes about being some sort of gangster."

Midoriko blinked, "well that explains why Koenma fainted." Mira looked at her watch, "he's been out for six hours now." Koenma stirred. Mira smiled, "guess he's waking up." Koenma groggily sat up, "W-w-what happened?" Midoriko said, "You fainted." Koenma looked at her, " I did? How?" he sat there thinking for a minute when he remembered. He looked questionably at Mira, "Lady Mira, yusuke's your son? I never knew that."

Mira smiled, "Like Kagome and Yusuke would say, 'I wanted to keep it on the down low'" (hard to believe she would say that, ne?) Both looked confused, "Why?" both said in unison. Mira sighed, "Well, you see they both know they're sister and brother. Yusuke someday decided he wanted to move in his own apartment." Koenma nodded remembering when Yusuke had moved to an apartment.

He had Botan search high and low for his new location so Yusuke would be notified of his missions. He also remembered Botan after 8 hours of searching, without a break, came back to find that Koenma had used a spirit energy locater and had already found Yusuke from since the 2nd hour. He STILL remembers the hurtful beatings he got from that oar of hers which lasted for the six hours extra she had been searching. Unconsciously, he rubbed his head.

Mira stopped to look at Koenma, "Are you okay, Koenma?" Koenma stopped rubbing his head and blushed in embarrassment when he found Midoriko and Mira staring at him. Koenma nodded, "I'm okay." The two women looked at him one more time and decided that the story should continue. Mira began again, "Yusuke didn't want people to pick on Kagome and Souta because of his reputation but that didn't stop them from hanging out with each other, you know. Kagome and Souta learned how to fight already little from Yusuke and a lot from Genkai. Kagome learned some techniques from Sesshoumaru."

"Even though they knew how to fight the fact that people might try to beat them and automatically ridicule them from being related to Yusuke made him even more protective so that's why he moved to an apartment and not letting people know they're related to him. (I hope everyone understood that because some where in typing that I started to confuse myself.)

Mira looked at the watch on her wrist, "oh dear, time sure flies. We must be going now Koenma. Sango is already there and we have yet to explain to them about the Dark Tournament. Also we have yet to tell Sango of her demon past as well as her brother Kohaku. Speaking of which it is on the 18th of June correct." Koenma nodded. Midoriko smiled, "okay today is the 25th of March. They have little over two months to train. We will meet later Koenma." Koenma bowed, " Goodbye Lady Mira, Priestess Midoriko."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Back with Kagome and Sango)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome and Sango was in Sango new bedroom where a pile of clothes was on her bed. After their little reunion it was decided that Sango and Kohaku was going to live with her and her family. Their house was huge. Of course they could fit two more people. While the two teenage girls were in the room looking for a pair of clothes Sango could wear so they can go to the mall, Kohaku and Shippo was outside playing "Tag" which Kagome had recently taught them.

Kagome smiled, "how about this?" holding up a dark blue miniskirt and light blue tank top. Sango shook her head, "I don't think so." Kagome blinked, "why?" Sango replied, "Don't you think the skirts you wear are a little revealing?" Kagome had confusion shown on her face. She blinked and looks at Sango who was looking at her school uniform hanged up in the closet.

Realization dawned on her, "oh you talking about that slut cut high skirt called a uniform. I wear the longest at school." Sango eyes widened, "you mean that's the longest skirt?" Kagome bounced her head in confirmation, "yep. I don't like wearing things that make me look like a slut." Sango was relieved, "ok but can we try something else?"

Kagome put her finger to her chin and looked to the ceiling thinking. She suddenly stopped with a huge smile on her face. Sango watched as Kagome dig into the pile and cry out in triumphant as she held some clothes in her hands. Kagome grinned, "I know you're going to love this." She held out a deep red tank top with the words "hot! don't you agree?" written across it with the word "hot" written in flames. She also held in her other hand black jeans with the flames on one side of her legs. On the back right pocket was again the word "hot".

"Wow, kagome." Sango said looking at the clothes her sister-like figure held out. Kagome smirk, "Knew you would like them." She pushed Sango to the bathroom, "hurry up and change. oh and here" she handed her a pair of dark red boots that came to her ankle and some undergarments. "you remembered the way I showed you right?" Sango nodded and entered the bathroom.

When Sango had changed, she walked out of the room to find Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku down stairs. Kagome had concealed her and Shippo's appearance. Shippo and Kohaku were already dressed. Shippo had on blue jeans pants with a green shirt and a pair of white tennis with green streaks. Kohaku had on khaki pants and a grey shirt with hood. On his feet were white tennis with grey streaks. Kohaku and Shippo looked at her, " you look good, Sango." Kohaku nodded, " really good." Sango smiled, "thank you."

Kagome smiled, walked up to her and took her hand, "where are we going Kagome?" she replied, "Shippo and Kohaku was right. You look good and we are going to make you look even better." Kagome took her into the room and after quickly changing into a black jeans miniskirt and dark blue shirt with the word "angel" in silver writing with a pair of black slippers that wrapped up to little pass her ankle, Kagome sat Sango down and started on her makeup.

She placed some red eye shadow on her along with some cherry red lip gloss. She also made a flame on side of her right eye. After that, she placed Sango's hair in a ponytail after putting some braids throughout her hair. She went and placed a bracelet on Sango's right wrist and step back to admire her work. Sango looked in the mirror and gasped, "I love it." Kagome smiled and got started to her own makeup. She quickly placed on some silver eye shadow with glitters and clear lip gloss with glitters. She placed her hair in pigtails giving her an innocent look (yeah right) and placed a white rose in her hair.

She smiled, "all done. Let's go." She took her keys of the night table and started to head done to where the boys were. After getting the boys, Kagome locked the door with her wallet in her purse and they walked to the mall. After spending the whole day shopping, introducing them to the modern things, and preventing Shippo and the newly sugar addicted Kohaku from grabbing the sweets out of the store, they all sat down at the food court getting their meals.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(At the mall the same time)

The guys were walking bored---well mostly Hiei following the girls doing their shopping and carrying their heavy luggage. Uh, I meant bags. Hiei growled in annoyance, "why the hell am I here again?" Kurama sighed, "Because Yusuke and Kuwabara begged us to help them carry the many bags the girls have. Also, you're here to prevent Kuwabara from attempting anything with Yukina."

Hiei glared at Kuwabara as he noticed him trying again to flirt with her. About 2 weeks ago, Hiei finally admitted to Yukina that he was her brother. He was NOT going to see his sister hanging out with a big ugly buffoon. (I don't hate Kuwabara. I'm just saying what Hiei will say.) Kurama smirked at his friend's protectiveness towards his sister.

"Finally, it's over." They turned their heads to see Yusuke with a big grin on his face. Botan nodded her head, "Yep!" Shizuru and Botan were also there shopping away. Keiko glared at Yusuke but sighed, "Alright, let's go to the food court for something to eat." They happily agreed.

Upon reaching the food court and getting something to eat, they realized the place was too packed for them to sit down and eat. Kuwabara cried out, "There's nowhere to sit." Hiei said, "The idiot's stated again the obvious but got a point." Botan placed her hand over her eyes and searched. Hey there's a table.' She said pointing to a large table with just enough seats for them to sit. Shizuru nodded, "yeah but someone's already there." The group looked to find two girls there about their age with two boys who looked to be 7 or 8. The first girl had black hair and the second girl also had black hair. The first boy had red hair and was sitting next to the first girl and the second boy had black hair and was sitting next to the second girl.

Yusuke annoyed said, "Well, let's go. I'm tired standing up." He started walking toward the table food in hand. They looked to see Yusuke setting his food down and talking to the girl with black hair. When the girl looked up, her eyes shined and she quickly stood up and hugged Yusuke. Yusuke also smiled after noticing who the girl was and hugged the girl back. Keiko feeling jealous and angry started her way towards the table. The rest of the group heard an angry "let's go" and followed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kohaku)

They were sitting down when a boy about Sango and Kagome's age came up asking boldly to sit next to them. Kagome raised her head ready to give the ill mannerly boy a peace of her mind when she noticed it was Yusuke. "Yusuke!" she squealed and latched him in a hug. "No way! Kagome! What are you doing here?"

She responded after letting go, "it's a mall silly. I came here to shop. Remember the Feudal Era where I travel back in time? Well, a few of my friends are here so I came to buy some close for them." She said indicating to him the confused Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo. "Yusuke, these are my friends. Sango, Kohaku, and Shippo, Guys, this is my brother Yusuke. We don't let others know that because of his protectiveness. Promise to keep it a secret." "Hey!" Yusuke said acting offended.

Before Yusuke can say another word, Kagome stopped sensing youkai. She looked behind Yusuke to see a group of people coming toward them. She tapped Yusuke who was busy talking to Sango. Yusuke looked at her, "what is it?" kagome turned him around to show him a pissed off girl with brown hair followed by a group of people. "Girlfriend?" kagome asked chuckling. Yusuke glared but a bit of a blush was on his cheeks. "No. she's a friend."

Keiko walked up and glared at Yusuke before turning her gaze toward Kagome, "hi, my name is Keiko. We were wondering" pointing to the group behind her and Yusuke "if we can use the table as well seeing as it is so packed here." Kagome nodded. She looked at Yusuke after Keiko had finish to continue glaring at Yusuke. "Suuuurrrreee, I believe you." She said looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke stopped and glared at her but the small blush was evident on his cheeks. Keiko noticing the blush hit him in the back of his head. Kagome looked at Keiko. She didn't appreciate people hitting on her relatives especially close relatives but Yusuke had probably been bad so Kagome shrugged with a smile and sat down. Yusuke grumbled a bit before sitting down too next to Kagome. The rest of the group sat down as well.

Sango look at Kagome and Kagome looked at her as well before Sango mouthed the word 'love' and both girls burst out laughing. Everyone at the table looked at them. That was when the group really got to look at the girls. Yusuke looked at them and simply said, "Shut up Kagome, Sango." This causes the two to start laughing even more. Botan asked, "What might be funny? How do you guys know each other?" Keiko looked to Yusuke for an explanation. "I'll explain. Yusuke and I know each other because we're best friends from childhood (remember they don't tell that they're brother and sister) and he just met Sango." She looked to Keiko, "I really don't like people hitting on my friends."

Keiko mumbled a "sorry". Kagome replied, "Its ok. You didn't know." Keiko nodded happy that she forgave her. Before they can further speak a loud shout was heard.

"KAGOME"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

TT: that's it. Hope you guys like it! Sorry I finished there. Wow, this is my longest chapter. Anyways, read and review. Ja Ne!


	7. Author's Note sry everyone

Important AUTHOR'S NOTE:

TT: Everyone I'm so sorry I've hadn't been updating. You see there's a crisis going on and I'm needed. I hope you guys will find it in your heart to forgive me. I promise I'm going to update ASAP after this whole thing is over. Not only that but my mom is sick and I have to take care of her. It may be a little bit longer but I seriously promise to have this story updated. Ja Ne!


	8. Does he ever give up?

TT: HEY EVERYONE! waves I updated! Isn't that awesome? Thank you my loyal reviwers um if any of you are still loyal that is! It's been months since I last updated. I know and I'm very sorry. As thank you, I have cookies for everyone! SO THANK YOU! Thank you also most definitely goes out to the reviwers---------

**Hell's only angel**—HEY thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Inu Fan**—thanks I like that outfit as well. I thought that it would fit her.

**PastelStar**—YES! smiles I updated. Great huh? Thanks for the review

**Inu-babe666**—yea I love that couple. Hopefully I'll get some fluff in there by the next

Two chappies. About the lemon, don't know. I may have a voting.

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**—thanks for the encouragement! Ooh and the review.

**Sacaku**—I'm glad you love the story. I was reading the story one day and sorta forgot I

Wrote it. I guess it's the fact that I haven't updated in so long. I was shock that

My story sounded good and I couldn't let everyone down not to update.

**Cookiiex**—thanks. I really appreciate it.

**Dragonsdaughter1**—hahaha. Thanks you!

**Kage-kit**—Thanks for the review.

**Avestia**—well, I updated so you can see that mystery person for yourself. Thanks for the

Review

**Shadow miko**—lol don't worry. I'm leaning into the idea to do just that.

**Cookiiex**—haha well, yea I love that couple too so I just might do it. May that should be

A voting too? Nah. I'll see

**Tom fan**—cool, here you go, another chappie. Ooh and here's a cookie gives cookie

**Nefer tenshi**—Thanks! A cookie for u too gives cookie

**Ranchan23**—glad there's some one who agrees. I love the KagKur coupling much better

to Be honest. They're cute together. Yep, I love silver kitsunes. I wonder

why Though glances at a picture of Youko oh, NOW I remember.

YEP, weird how I didn't make them realize each other yet. Next chappie.

LOL yea, Koenma can be a baka at times. Lol it's in this chappie so the

Answer's there as well.

**Mischeivious Skyla**—you think so? Wow. THANKS.

**Kagedfox**— sorry. It was actually starting to run late on my part.

**ChibiSanchan**—ok I'll try to do just that. Thanks for the advice.

**AngelofDarkness101**—O.o No Please! See I updated! Aww no not the face!...lol.

**Akari of the Night**—lol the answer is in this chappie.

**Mizu Kitsune no Kaze**—Thanks for reviewing! Here you go!

**Transculent Dreams**—Thanks so much for the review. Yea, I tried my best to.

**Lady Inu**—Same here. I usually don't like when Naraku comes to spoil the fun. Hell,

HE'S STAYING DEAD IN THIS FIC.

**ILUVFOXES**—hey, cool, nice name. I love them TOO. Yea, they really do need a

Good punishment. Care to give some ideas?

**Aznxkagome12**—Your Welcome. Thanks for the review.

**KougaSesshoumaruAnime**—I love sesshoumaru! Thanks for the review.

**Lord of the Stoners**—thanks you so much. I really appreciate it um, if you don't mind

Me Asking laughs nervously why the stoners? O.o you

Weren't Going to STONE me were you?

**Hella Ya Hella**—k Tahnks. Here'a a chappie and cookie for you!

**Kuroune's Forbidden lover**—Ehehe, don't worry. I won't tell anyone anyone

About your relationship! Yea, I'm sorry I did too. Kk.

**Kogome-cutie**—Thank you. I'm glad you do!

**V.X.O**—No problem. I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

**Chaotic Rei**—read the story. I hope you can enjoy the rest of the fic as well as the

Beginning. I want to make the reviewers happy!

**xxx**—Thanks for reviewing the story.

**Kogome-**cutie—Thanks so much! A review from someone who likes the story is

Always appreciated!

**Flame of the Miko**—Thank you so much for understanding! Thank you! She's feeling

A LOT better and I guess you can say that's the reason why I'm a bit

Hyper lol. Thanks for reviewing! Oh and here's a cookie gives…

A cookie!

**Transculent dreams**—Thanks a lot for the sympathy! Here's a cookie to you too. Like I

Said, she's a lot better. gives cookies

**AnimeholicsInc**—Thanks for the encouragement! Ooh, and for the review!

**MeganD.**—smiles thank you! I really appreciate it!

**Shadows stalk during the deep of the night**—lol thank you for the review and the

Compliment

**Dark Inu Fan**—of course not! It may seem weird but the people who review my story

Seem very kind and friendly sorta like my friends so to say, and I

DEFINITELY DON'T FORGET FRIENDS. smiles Thanks!

**Hella Ya Hella**—yea, you did review the last chappie and I'm very grateful and happy.

Thanks so much! ) here's a cookie gives cookies

**Tom fan**—smiles Thanks so much! She IS very important to me and my reviewers,

Who seems to be my friends are important as well because family and friends

ARE important to me. I know it may seem weird because I don't know

The reviewers but that's how I feel. Ooh yea gives cookie ENJOY!

**Mizu Kitsune no Kaze**—Yea she is! It's great really!

**Zqijam Gaygs**—lol ok, ok. See, I updated! Sorry for leaving you hanging. Accept this as

An apology!

**Dark-demonic-angel**—Thanks for reviewing and understanding!

**Lilly**—Thank you. Here's the updated chappie. Yea she is feeling better!

**Moonlightdream-183**—THANKS SO MUCH!

**Goddess1991**—hey is 1991 your birthyear? Eh, I know weird for me to ask lol. Thanks

For reviewing!

**Amari Koorime**—nervous laugh I'm sorry. I'M REALLY SORRY. Lol I may have

To have another apology ready huh?

**Kagome Lady of Darkness**—Thanks Kagome-sama!

**Amisha the Elemental Sorcerer**—Don't worry I will!1

**Bloodcherry**—Thanks so much for reviewing and understanding. Cookie time ) gives

Cookie

**Annoying little Twit**—Okay thanks! Hey…why did you choose that name? you don't

Seem annoying. Eh, it wasn't meant for me was it?

**Lady silverfox aka michelle**—Don't worry I love those couples too! LOL omg what a

Poem! applauds that sounds that something hiei might

Say if he was into poetry.

**Anoyinng voice inside your head**!—No please don't ehehe see I updated the story!

**Karina**—Thank you. I'm glad you like it!

**RRgirl**—lol I try! I'm glad you find my trying acceptable!

**Gothic Miko Princess**—Thanks for Reviewing oh and THaNKs!

**Hermonine**—Thank you for enjoying it! And Firstly for Reading IT!

**Toastnchips**—interesting! Do they taste good together? My cousin loves them! Thanks

For reviewing!

**Jessie**—Thank you for the information! I'll be sure to remember it!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

DISCLAIMER: NOPE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YUYU HAKUSHO

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

NOTICE:-

"talking"----Everyone

'hah' -----thinking

'_Yep'_ ------Kurama

'**_Meanie'_**---Youko

'**ehehe'** ------Hiei

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

TT: OKAY! GET IT? GREAT! ON WITH THE STORY!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A sudden feeling of not wanting to be there right now rushed through Kagome as she looked toward the voice to find no one other than……………….Hojo (LOL congrats to everyone who guessed correctly throws candies), running towards her at a speedthat she could only count to almost rival that of Shippo at that moment.

A smile that rested on his face only made her watched him in wary as he suddenly had her hands in his. "Kagome, I came to visit you at the shrine but couldn't find you. I came to drop these off." He rose up a paper bag with one of his hands that he left goes off her hers. Next to her, she could hear a familiar growl and automatically registered it to be that of Yusuke. '_This isn't looking too good.' _She thought quickly glancing towards her over-protective short tempered brother. Knowing Yusuke, he would most definitely _kill_ first and _ask her_ later.

Everyone kept looking in curiosity mainly towards Kagome, Yusuke, and Hojo. Out of the three, Kagome was the only one to feel the tension. Hojo naïve as ever, simply kept holding her hands. "Kagome, after you take these medicines to make you feel better, you know with your diseases and all, do you want to go to the movies later?" Hojo asked a huge but shy grin on his hopeful face. "Um…er…eheheheh," She took a quick glance towards Yusuke to see a _very _bad sign. Yusuke was flexing his muscles and clenching and unclenching his fists. She sweat dropped. _'I better try to save Hojo but it's only delaying the inevitable' _

Shippo and Kohaku glanced at each other having no idea what was going on until Shippo clipped his fingers and though it wasn't loud for the others to hear Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama (remember demons have good hearing) turned their attention to the little red headed boy who had a look of joy most likely happy at remembering some information that might be helpful to solve the mystery of the mysterious love sick boy.

Turning his attention back to the scene where his mother looked nervous, Shippo said something and it wasn't just any something. Oh no, it was a word in this something said sentence that seemed that the burning red pits of hell itself had seemed to froze over .

The adorable clueless little boy haven't not known what was about to happen still with that joyful look still on his face spoke, "OOH, now I think I know who he is! I remembered that Inuyasha" at this Kagome winced a bit and the entire table occupants gave their undivided attention to Shippo after noticing the damsel in distress quick emotion, eh, well except Hojo and Kuwabara, the naïve people.

Hiei looked because though he may not admit it, he was actually becoming interested after witnessing Yusuke anger started to surface and we all know how Hiei wants to fight Yusuke. Eh, sorry I'm rambling eheheh. (Back to the matter) At this sudden amount of attention, the little fox boy continued a bit louder for everyone to hear, "Inuyasha and Mommy used to argued, though nothing unordinary there, when they came back, and I heard Dog face once before talking to himself about how he was going to kill a certain Hobo guy trying to distract Mommy from them doing work. (Yes, Shippo is naïve but smart enough not to give away the secret)

Kohaku and Sango chose that time to interrupt his little story, "But Shippo" Sango started "it doesn't explain who the guy is" Kohaku finished. He pointed to the very confused Hojo who still held Kagome hands in his. "Hn, it also doesn't explain why Yusuke is angry," added in OMG CAN IT BE?—Hiei. He said a lot besides his usual "hn". The guys who knew him looked at him with Wide EYES like this O.O except Yukina and Yusuke, who in shock only stop flexing his muscles. Kuwabara, yes Kuwabara, confused at the whole thing was smart enough to also witness the miracle of Hiei talking so long and not being forced! "HEY THE PIPSQUEAK TALKED!" he shouted. After a knock on the head from a starting-to-be-pissed-off Hiei, he felled unconscious. Poor Kuwabara

Shippo bounced in his seat, "I know." Hiei Hn-ed. 'Oh well, we must be grateful for one miracle at a time' Everyone thought and sighed. 'Hmmm seems like Yusuke forgot about what happened. That's seems good. I'm glad Shippo unknowingly distract him for a while' Kagome thought but like it seems all good things must come to an end. Shippo talked again, "I was just about to mention that."

Kurama smiled at him, "Please continue" (all right he talked! I was waiting for that. I tried to get everyone to talk) Kagome's eyes turned to the person who seemed to remind everyone the situation at hand and found a VERY hot looking guy. He had red luscious hair that fell to his back and beautiful forest green eyes that complimented his very handsome male featured face.

With his hair he almost seemed to resemble a girl but the voice told her other wise. Suddenly her eyes turned from the guy to Yusuke and then widened in horror 'Oh no' was the only thought in her mind. At that moment Yusuke remembered and turned his attention back to the Hobo er Hojo who still held his baby sister's hands in his. "Well you see," Shippo said 'No Shippo, don't. We'll be kicked out the mall for life!'

Once again luck wasn't on her side as Shippo continued. (For those who didn't notice yet, I delayed the hell frozen over for a bit. This is where it truly starts.) "Like I was saying," he pointed to the still confused Hojo "THAT's BOBO I mean HOBO, the guy who always ask mommy out. Did I guess right mommy?" Shippo asked bouncing once again.

Kurama smiled at his childish behavior—

'**_he's like a baby kitsune with his hyperness_**'

'_Youko? How long have you been awake?_'

'**_I've been awake long enough to witness the entire scene and the short term miracle. Isn't that right Hiei? hahahaha'_**

'**HN –dumb fox-**

'**_what was that?'_**

'**hn'**

'_calm down Youko'_

'_**it's such a pity too. The girl is drop dead gorgeous. I wouldn't have mind getting her in bed'**_

'_Youko! Enough of that. Wait a minute. Why would it be a pity?'_

'_**hahahahaha so you agree we should bed her? About time. You never agreed before'**_

'_I'm not agreeing. I'm curious**.'**_

'**HN the little boy just called her mommy'**

One thought that went through everyone's head was ---------------'mommy?' Shippo smiled.

Followed by----------"WHAT THE HELL!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**_TT:_** I KNOW. Sorry, cliffhanger though I think everyone knows who said that! I'll try to update as soon as I can from now on, ok? SEE the story's LONG the longest i've written! Once again, Thanks for the reviews! Ja Ne!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


End file.
